Futur improbable
by shali et yami
Summary: Un soir, sur le parking d'un supermarché, la rencontre mouvementé de deux hommes.... Heero, propriétaire d'un ranch et tuteur de trois enfants, et Duo, vagabond avec un bébé dont le futur s'annonce pour eux, improbable. Chapitre 6
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Futur improbable

Auteur : Yami ni Hikari et Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA ; Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; et OCC

Couples : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x C (passé)

Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne sont pas à nous, mais nous gardons espoir de les posséder un jour (quand nous serons riches et que nous pourrons racheter leurs droits niark niark) mais en attendant, on se les approprie pour cette fic, et personne ne nous en empêchera ! Niark

Résumé : Un soir, sur le parking d'un supermarché, la rencontre mouvementé de deux hommes... Heero, propriétaire d'un ranch et tuteur de trois enfants, et Duo, vagabond avec un bébé dont le futur s'annonce pour eux, improbable

* * *

**Futur improbable**

**Chapitre 1**

La nuit venait de tomber sur Canyon City. Et la plupart des habitants étaient au chaud chez eux devant un bon feu ou à préparer le dîner. C'était ce qui se passait chez la famille Yuy, alors que le chef de famille regardait à l'intérieur de frigo.

« - Chili ? » Demanda-t-il à l'unisson, mais il n'eut qu'un concert de protestation.

Heero Yuy âgé de vingt-quatre ans, brun avec les cheveux en bataille, des yeux cobalt et un caractère polaire releva la tête du réfrigérateur et observa son neveu et ses deux nièces qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine avec lui. Il y avait Kiara, qui âgée de douze ans faisait preuve d'une grande maturité envers son frère et sa sœur. Venait ensuite Remy, âgé de neuf ans et enfin, Yuna la petite dernière qui était âgé de six ans, l'âge de l'insouciance enfantine. Leur père, le frère de Heero, Wufei, était mort, il y a six ans dans un accident de voiture avec sa femme, Catherine. Depuis ce jour, c'était Heero qui s'occupait tant bien que mal des enfants.

« - Qu'avez-vous avec le Chili ? Vous aimez ça d'habitude. » Fit-il.

Ce fut l'aînée des enfants, Kiara qui du haut de ses douze ans, qui se proclama porte-parole de son frère et de sa sœur.

« - C'était avant que tu nous en fasses à tous les repas, Oncle Heero. »

Le pauvre Heero ne savait plus quoi dire jusqu'à ce que Remy ne fasse tomber par inadvertance la bouteille de lait à terre qui était sur la table. En entendant le fracas, Heero se retourna pour voir l'étendu du désastre.

« - Remy ! » Gronda le japonais. « C'était la dernière bouteille et tu sais ce qui se passe si Yuna n'a pas son verre de lait au repas. »

Justement en parlant du loup, elle se mit à pleurer en voyant tout le lait à terre. Kiara alla la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant que Oncle Heero irait chercher du lait avant de manger. Heero voulu répliquer mais trois regards noirs lui en dissuada rapidement. Il mit son manteau et s'apprêta à se rendre au magasin qui se trouvait en ville, à vingt minutes du ranch.

« - En attendant mon retour, nettoyez-moi ça ! » Lança-t-il d'un ton sec avant de quitter la maison.

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

Du haut de ses vint-quatre ans, Duo Maxwell en avait vécu des choses dans sa vie, il avait traversé les pires situations, mais celle-là était la plus pénible, car il n'était pas seul. Il baissa son regard améthyste vers le bébé d'à peine trois mois qui somnolait tranquillement dans le porte-bébé attaché autour de son torse, et il remonta un peu la fermeture éclair de son manteau pour le protéger un tant soit peu du froid. Nick allait bientôt réclamer à manger et il n'avait plus de quoi le nourrir, il avait utilisé ses dernières économies pour arriver jusqu'ici. Duo leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement, il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution et cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il cala confortablement le bébé et sortit de sa voiture pour affronter le froid mordant de décembre, il marcha rapidement vers le magasin le plus proche.

Il flâna un long moment entre les rayons, avant de repérer un homme de taille moyenne, et les cheveux en bataille se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les caisses, une bouteille de lait à la main. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il ressortit et attendit un peu plus loin que celui qui était devenu sa cible veuille bien se manifester.

Duo le vit enfin sortir et se traverser le parking, Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et marcha dans sa direction d'un pas rapide, arrivant près de lui, l'homme eut à peine le temps de réagir que Duo s'emparait de la poche contenant le lait et s'éloigna rapidement se fondant dans le noir de la nuit et du parking. Il s'arrêta dans la ruelle sombre, à côté du magasin pour reprendre son souffle. Duo s'assura que Nick ne s'était pas réveillé avec toutes ses agitations, et soupira de soulagement et voyant qu'il continuait à dormir tranquillement. Il attendit encore quelques minutes et s'apprêta à rejoindre sa voiture, garée non loin de là sur le parking du magasin, quand brusquement il fut plaqué contre le mur. Il n'avait pas entendu arriver l'inconnu. Et il s'attendait au pire maintenant qu'il s'était fait coincer.

« - Rends- moi ce que tu m'as pris, sinon j'appelle le vigil du magasin et tu auras de sérieux ennuis espèce de petit voleur. » S'écria alors Heero, en colère

Heero resserra sa prise sur le col du jeune homme et s'apprêta à le secouer brusquement quand il remarqua que quelque chose bouger sous son manteau, bientôt suivit par un léger pleure. Il ouvrit le vêtement du natté et découvrit un bébé encore jeune et sûrement âgé que de quelques mois, qui commençait à gigoter en sentant le froid s'immiscer dans son cocon de chaleur. Il voulut interroger le jeune homme mais fut soudainement interrompu par le vigil du magasin qui avait remarqué l'agitation des deux hommes.

« - Monsieur Yuy, tout va bien ? » Demanda le vigil, en reconnaissant Heero.

Heero ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui et surtout créer des problèmes à l'autre et surtout au bébé qu'il avait découvert sous son blouson s'empressa de rassurer le vigil.

« - Non, tu vas bien Henry, c'est un ami à moi. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis un moment, et j'ai couru pour voir si c'était bien lui. Désolé si je vous ai fait peur. »

Le vigil toujours méfiant les regarda soupçonneusement et finit par s'éloigner doucement jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Heero se retourne vers le jeune homme et lui dit :

« - J'ignore ce que vous foutez ici, mais vous êtes inconscient de sortir par ce temps avec un bébé aussi jeune. »

« - Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

« - C'est moi que vous avez essayé de voler, donc par conséquent je me sens concerné. Le lait, c'était pour lui ? » Demanda Heero en désignant d'un signe de tête le bébé.

Duo ne répondit pas et se contenta seulement de hocher la tête. Alors, Heero fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait jusqu'à présent, et encore moins avec un étranger et voleur de lait :

« - Vous allez venir avec moi, j'ai des questions à vous poser. Et après, j'envisagerais ce que je ferais de vous. » Dit-il. « Au fait je m'appelle Heero Yuy. »

« - Duo Maxwell. » Répondit Duo, pas très content. « - Mais il est hors de question que je vous suive. J'ai ma voiture et je vais partir, je n'ai pas besoin…… »

« - Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser dans le froid pour voler quelqu'un d'autre ? Pensez au bébé, mettez-le au moins au chaud. »

Les paroles de Heero résonnèrent avec raison dans les oreilles de Duo, qui finit par capituler de mauvaise grâce. Les voilà donc en route tous les trois pour le ranch Yuy.

A suivre…..


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Futur improbable

Auteur : Yami ni Hikari et Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA ; Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; et OCC

Couples : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x C (passé)

Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne sont pas à nous, mais nous gardons espoir de les posséder un jour (quand nous serons riches et que nous pourrons racheter leurs droits niark niark) mais en attendant, on se les approprier pour cette fic, et personne ne nous en empêchera ! Niark

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**_SOSO01 :_** Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta superbe et très délirante review à l'image de ton caractère, lol (dixit Shali qui t'aime quand même) et nous sommes contente de voir que tu aimes. Laquelle de nous deux n'aime pas Wufei ? Ben c'est nous deux, lol, donc tu imagineras que faire disparaître Wufei dans un accident de voiture ne nous a pas vraiment affecté, lol. Enfin bref, nous espérons toute deux que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous

**_teyana :_** Kikoo, merci pour ta review, nous sommes très contente que tu aimes notre première ébauche de chapitre, lol, espérons que tu aimes le suivant aussi. Bisous.

**_Babou :_** Salut, merci pour ta review et tes commentaires, ça nous ai allé droit au coeur, lol. La suite est juste en dessous et nous espérons qu'elle te plaira. Kiss

_**Kirane :**_ Et voilà, la suite est enfin là, et nous sommes désolé de t'avoir fait attendre malgré tes yeux de chien battu, lol... Merci pour ta review et nous espérons que tu aimeras ce chapitre-là. Bisous

**_ElangelCaido :_** Et oui, en ce moment, j'ai plein de projet de fic, c'est pour cela que Yami boude parfois parce que j'ai pas souvent l'imagination pour continuer notre fic (Yami : Ca fait déjà de nombreuse semaines que j'attend le chapitre 8, voyez comme je suis désespérée...) (Shali : pauvre petite chose...) Enfin bref, nous sommes contente de voir que notre petit bijou te plaise et qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Kiss (Ps : désolé de te répondre par le chapitre et non par mail, mais par manque de temps, nous pouvons pas passer par la messagerie, mais ça sera fait si tu nous laisses une seconde review (pour le coup, nous te faisons des chibis-eyes là, lol))

**_minoneko :_** Coucou, la suite arrive un peu plus tard que prévu, mais elle est bien là et nous espérons que tu vas aimé. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**_Didi TENSHI :_** Salut, nous sommes contente de voir que tu aimes bien notre fic, et nous te remercions pour ta review. La suite est juste en dessous et nous espérons qu'elle va ta plaira. Kiss

**_ookami :_** Coucou, merci pour ta review et ravi qu'elle te plaise. Nous espérons que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour avoir la suite. Bisous

**_didilove37 :_** Pourquoi c'est toujours Wufei qui y passe ? Ben... Parce que c'est un personnage qu'on aime pas trop et qui nous manquera le moins lol (désolé pour les fans de Wufei). Sinon, merci pour ta review, nous sommes contente que cette fic te plaise. Kiss.

* * *

**Futur improbable**

**Chapitre 2**

Ils roulèrent durant une vingtaine de minutes dans un silence pesant. Heero n'ayant rien à dire à Duo, et ce dernier ne voulant pas parler au japonais. Ils remontèrent l'allée d'un ranch, et après quelques minutes, Heero le précéda jusqu'à la demeure. Quand ils entrèrent, ils entendirent l'ébauche d'une discussion animée entre enfants, et Kiara apparut dans le vestibule pour venir à la rencontre de son oncle.

« - Oncle Heero, tu….. »

Elle se figea en voyant Duo se tenir derrière son oncle, et se demanda brièvement se que faisait cet inconnu ici avant de pousser un cri de joie en voyant Nick dans son porte-bébé qui commençait à s'agiter.

« - Oh, un bébé ! Il est mignon, il a quel âge ? Il s'appelle comment ? Je peux le prendre ? »

Et elle aurait continué ainsi durant de longues minutes si Heero ne l'aurait pas arrêté.

« - Kiara, retourne dans la cuisine surveiller ton frère et ta sœur. Vous, suivez-moi. » Fit-il à l'adresse de Duo.

Il le conduisit dans le salon, et ils s'y enfermèrent. D'un signe de tête, Heero désigna le canapé à Duo, et ce dernier s'y installa. Heero resta debout, face à lui dans une position dominante et le toisa d'un regard sévère tout en demandant :

« - Qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

Duo soupira et lança un regard narquois au japonais tout en déclarant :

« - Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je suis né dans le Wyoming il y a vingt-quatre ans, je suis sans travail pour le moment, mais j'ai des projets en cours. Vous voulez aussi mon groupe sanguin et mes antécédents médicaux ? »

Heero eut un claquement de langue exaspéré, et continua son interrogatoire :

« - Vos parents ? Votre famille ? »

« - Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et quant à ma pauvre mère, elle est morte, il y a bien longtemps. Quant au reste, je doute fort que cela vous intéresse, Monsieur Yuy. »

« - D'où venez-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cette ville auparavant ? »

« - Je viens de loin et je ne comptais pas m'attarder ici. » Répondit vaguement Duo.

Heero le regarda un instant silencieusement.

« - Que faites-vous dans cette ville ? »

« - Écoutez, Monsieur Yuy… » S'exclama alors Duo. « Les raisons qui m'ont emmené ici ne regardent que moi, je n'ai pas à vous dévoiler quoi que se soit. J'ignore pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici mais….. »

L'éclat de voix de Duo, finit par réveiller complètement Nick qui se mit alors à pleurer de toute la puissance de ses petits poumons.

« - Il doit avoir faim, est ce que vous pourriez lui chauffer un peu de lait, s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Duo en prenant Nick dans ses bras pour essayer de calmer ses pleurs

Heero accepta à contre cœur et alla dans la cuisine tandis que Duo resta seul avec Nick, c'est alors que les neveux du japonais en profitèrent pour entrer dans le salon, faire connaissance avec l'inconnu, à l'insu de leur oncle.. Alors que le natté berça Nick pour qu'il se calme un peu en attendant le biberon, Kiara demanda tout doucement tout en s'approchant :

« - Moi c'est Kiara, lui c'est Rémy. » Dit-elle en montrant le petit garçon « - et à côté c'est Yuna » Termina-t-elle. « - Et toi ? »

« - Moi c'est Duo et ce petit bout chou c'est Nick » Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

« - Il est adorable » S'exclama Yuna. « -Tu va rester longtemps avec nous ? »

« - Je ne pense pas, je… » Commença L'américain

A ce moment là Heero revient et donna le biberon à Duo qui nourrit Nick immédiatement.

« - Kiara, Yuna et Rémy retournez dans la cuisine terminer le repas et que je sache, je ne vous avais pas demandé de venir ici ! » Fit Heero avec une voix légèrement froide.

Un peu boudeur, ils obéirent à leur oncle et les laissa seuls à nouveau.

Heero observa Duo donner à manger à Nick en se posant des questions comme comment ça se faisait qu'il était à la rue ? Avec un bébé ? Où était sa mère ? Pourquoi était –il sans argent ? Il voulait des réponses et il les obtiendrait.

« - A qui est cet enfant ? Et que faites-vous dans cette ville ? » Demanda Heero plus durement.

Duo soupira et garda le silence durant quelques minutes.

« - Je cherche quelqu'un, et je sais qu'il est ici. » Fit-il distraitement.

Puis avant que le japonais soupçonneux lui pose encore quelques questions, il s'empressa d'installer Nick en position couchée sur le canapé pour lui changer la couche. Il prit tout son temps pour le langer et le rhabillé sous le regard noir de Heero, qui commençait à sentir le peu de calme qu'il possédait, le quitter peu à peu... Il allait demander quelque chose d'autre au natté, quand Kiara entra toute souriante dans la pièce.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? » Lui demanda sèchement Heero, mais la gamine l'ignora.

Elle s'avança toute souriante vers Duo et lui tendit une tasse fumante.

« - Tenez, je vous ai fait un peu de café. » Dit-elle en prenant place près de lui.

« - Merci c'est très gentil. » Fit Duo en souriant en prenant la tasse pour la poser sur la table basse, le temps qu'il finisse de changer Nick.

« - Vous savez vous y faire avec un bébé, dis donc. » Fit-elle pour engager la conversation.

« - On prend très vite le coup de main. »

« - Kiara ! » Intervint brusquement Heero. « Sort d'ici. »

« - Et il a quel âge ? » Demanda Kiara, ignorant superbement son oncle.

Duo sourit devant l'attitude de la petite fille qui feignait de ne pas entendre Heero, tandis que ce dernier bouillait de colère. Il décida de se prendre au jeu et d'engager la conversation avec elle.

« - Il va avoir trois mois dans deux semaines. » Répondit-il.

« - Oh…. Il est très mignon. Madame Newton, qui s'occupe de nous quand Oncle Heero ne peut pas, elle garde aussi un bébé, mais il n'est pas aussi mignon que Nick. »

Duo sourit devant le commentaire de Kiara.

« - Et Nick, c'est le diminutif de Nicolas ou c'est son vrai nom ? » Continua d'interroger la fille.

« - C'est son vrai nom. »

« - Ca lui va très bien. Dites, je pourrais…. » Elle rougit en s'interrompant, puis prit une inspiration. « Je pourrais le tenir ? »

« - Bien sûr, mais fait très attention. » Fit Duo en finissant de rhabiller Nick.

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras, et le plaça convenablement dans les bras de Kiara qui était toute ravie de pouvoir le tenir. Puis Duo se tourna vers Heero, qui avait assisté à tout l'échange avec un regard noir, et lui demanda avec un sourire innocent :

« - Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la salle de bain, s'il vous plait ? »

« - Hn…. En haut de l'escalier, à gauche. C'est la porte du fond. » Fit-il d'un ton bourru.

« - Merci… Vous pourriez le surveiller le temps que je me lave les mains ? » Demanda encore Duo en désignant Nick.

« - Hn. »

Duo lui fit un signe de tête, et après un dernier regard vers Kiara et le bébé, il prit la direction indiquée, et s'enferma rapidement dans la salle d'eau.

Le natté se laissa glisser contre la porte et laissa libre court à quelques larmes qui réussi à s'échapper de ses yeux clos, il n'en pouvait plus à chaque fois qu'il voyait Nick, il lui rappelait Hilde, sa sœur mais aussi la mère du bébé. Elle était morte en couche à cause du manque de soins apportés, ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour payer les frais d'hôpitaux. Ils avaient été abandonnés tous les deux par leurs parents, ils avaient vécu dans la rue pendant un long moment. Au début il volait un peu de nourriture pour survivre mais après il avait réussi à se trouver un petit job en tant que coursier, ils vivaient vraiment dans la misère. Avec le peu d'argent que Duo avait rapporté, ils n'avaient trouvé qu'un deux pièce misérable, sale et humide. Puis un jour, Hilde avait rencontré un jeune homme blond qui se nommait Zechs et dont elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse, et lui aussi. Ils se voyaient souvent mais un jour tout s'écroula. Hilde s'était retrouvé enceinte, au début Zechs était ravi de savoir qu'il allait être père. Il venait la voir tous les jours, puis un jour il n'est pas venu, ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Duo était allé chez lui pour savoir ce qui se passait mais quand il avait vu le panneau _« à vendre »_ sur la grille il avait tout de suite compris qu'il était parti. Hilde en avait été bouleversée, chaque soir elle pleurait dans les bras du natté. Elle avait quand même décidé de garder cet enfant même si Duo n'était pas d'accord car ils n'en avaient pas les moyens mais ils n'avaient pas non plus les moyens pour un avortement. Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour de l'accouchement, ils étaient seuls mais Duo s'était retrouvé dans le rôle de l'accoucheur, il avait tenté de faire de son mieux pour faire sortir le bébé mais il n'avait pas prévu que sa sœur ferait une hémorragie interne, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Hilde lui avait fait un dernier sourire puis avait fermé les yeux et ceux-ci étaient restés clos pour toujours. Il avait longtemps pleuré la mort de sa sœur mais il devait s'occuper du bébé. Il s'était alors juré de tout faire pour retrouver le blond. Il avait pris le petit bout chou dans ses bras et avait décidé qu'il s'appellerait Nick car c'était le prénom qu'Hilde voulait donner si elle avait un fils. Il avait laissé tombé son travail pour rechercher son père biologique et c'est ce qui l'amena dans cette ville car il connaissait un ami, Quatre, qui savait peut être où il pourrait retrouver Zechs. Il avait rencontré Quatre en même temps que Zechs, ils étaient vite devenus amis. Il espérait vraiment le retrouver car il ne pouvait pas garder Nick avec lui. Pas qu'il n'en voulait pas mais il était vraiment très pauvre et il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça, cet enfant méritait vraiment mieux. Et s'il ne retrouvait pas Zechs, alors bien que cela lui fasse mal au cœur, il laissera Nick aux services sociaux.

Duo se releva, alla au lavabo se rinça le visage en espérant que personne ne remarquerait qu'il avait pleuré, il jeta la couche sale dans la poubelle qui se trouvait dans la pièce, et sortit.

A suivre…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez et pour cela c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche.

Shali et yami


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : Futur improbable

Auteur : Yami ni Hikari et Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA ; Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; et OCC

Couples : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x Catherine (passé)

Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne sont pas à nous, mais nous gardons espoir de les posséder un jour (quand nous serons riches et que nous pourrons racheter leurs droits niark niark) mais en attendant, on se les approprier pour cette fic, et personne ne nous en empêchera ! Niark

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **_Lynshan_** ; **_Azalea-Maxwell_** ; **_Florinoir_** ; **_Amy24_** ; **_la-shinegami_** ; **_Angel Soya_** ; **_Spicy marmelade_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_lazulis_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_bobizaurd_** ; **_Echizen D Luffy_** ; **_Catirella_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_Seddy _**et **_Sailor Sayuri_**. 

Voici maintenant les réponses des reviews anonymes (il y a également les réponses de ceux qui ont laissé leur mails, je suis désolé mais pour gagner du temps, j'ai préféré vous répondre via ffnet, j'espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas trop)

**_Tahitian shaman :_** **_Merci pour ta review, nous sommes ravies de voir que ça te plait autant. La suite est juste en dessous et j'espère que tu aimeras et que tu auras quelques réponses pour ta question. _**

**_SOSO01 : C'est clair que Kiara en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ce pauvre Heero, lol, de plus, elle est immunisé contre le regard de la mort, donc elle a peur de rien mdr. Moi aussi je voudrais bien tomber sur un Duo perdu... Il a de la chance ce petit Heero quand même... En tout cas, la suite est juste en dessous, je pense que tu la trouveras toute seule, lol. (Au fait Sophie, je suis désolé d'être partie sans te dire au revoir mais j'étais fatigué et tu répondais pas, snif... Même si cette histoire remonte à presque un mois, je m'excuse encore une fois Sempaï même si l'élève à dépasser le maitre vampire, niark) Et pour répondre à ta dernière question, non je ne vais pas faire le vote, mdr._**

**_blan :_** **_Coucou et merci pour ta review, nous sommes contente de voir que tu aimes. Pour répondre à ta question, il doit y avoir environ douze chapitres, mais c'est pas encore sur, pour le moment, il y en a huit d'écrit, mais peut-être que le chiffre initial va s'aggrandir ou se rétrécirent, je ne saurais pas te dire pour le moment. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-là. Bonne lecture._**

**_nass : Merci pour ta review, et c'est vrai que Duo n'a pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à présent, mais est-ce que tout va s'arranger pour lui ? Réponse au fil de la fic._**

**_didilove37 : C'est vrai que Wufei et Hilde sont les personnages qui meurent le plus souvent, niark, on ne se demande même plus pourquoi. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review, la suite est juste en dessous et nous espérons qu'elle te plaira. Bisous_**

**_kikunosuke : Merci pour ta review et tes commentaires, nous sommes contente de voir que tu adores cette histoire, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce prochain chapitre._**

**_ElangelCaido : Lol, tu te portes volontaire pour les adopter c'est vrai ? Malheureusement, il va falloir te mettre sur la liste d'attente, parce que tu n'es pas la seule, mdr. Combien de chapitres ? Environ douze, peut-être plus, peut-être moins... Donc ça va, ils ne vont pas souffrir très longtemps... Quoi que... Lol, je te laisse imaginer le type de souffrance qu'on va leur imposer. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review, la suite est juste après ça. Bisous_**

**_Kirane : Bon alors j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, nous adorons couper les chapitres là où ils ne faut pas, mdr, donc tu vas voir ce genre de chose se reproduirent très souvent, niark niark niark..._**

**_greynono : Et oui, on en sait enfin un peu plus sur Duo, et il n'a pas eu une vie très facile le pauvre (qui nous a traité de sadique ? Même pas vrai...) mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour ça s'arrangera ? Mdr, oui, Heero a beaucoup d'autorité, bonjour le Perfect Soldier... En tout cas, merci pour ta review, nous espérons que la suite te plaira autant._**

**

* * *

**

Futur improbable

**Chapitre 3**

Heero regarda sombrement sa nièce qui tenait ce mouflet dans les bras.

« - Tu as vu oncle Heero, il est vraiment beau ce bébé, non ? »

« - Hn. »

Mais que pouvait-il faire ici, dans cette ville avec un bébé aussi jeune et sans argent ?

« - Il est tout petit, et tu as vu ces mains ? C'est marrant comme elles sont toute petite ! » Continuait de dire la fille.

Heero regarda alors Nick qui observait la pièce et Kiara avec de grands yeux curieux, et le Japonais remarqua malgré lui qu'il avait les même yeux bleus-violets que…. Que quoi exactement ? Père ? Oncle ? Cousin ? Qui était-il pour ce mouflet ? En pensant à ce Maxwell, Heero remarqua alors que ça faisait un moment que ce dernier était parti. Il fronça alors les sourcils en pensant que le natté était peut-être en train de fureter à l'étage, où volait quelque chose. Après tout, il avait bien tenté de lui volait une bouteille de lait ! Se maudissant pour sa négligence, il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour voir ce qu'il faisait au moment où Duo les descendait. Le japonais remarqua alors les yeux légèrement rougis du natté, comme s'il avait pleuré.

« - Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il dans un élan de pitié pour lui.

« - Oui, tout va très bien. » Fit Duo avec un sourire. « Monsieur Yuy ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Si vous avez fini de me soupçonner de je ne sais quel crime, peut-être pourriez-vous me raccompagner en ville, non ? »

Heero le regarda un moment, essayant de savoir si il devait le laisser partir, où au contraire le garder ici et contacter discrètement le poste de police pour se renseigner sur un éventuel vol ou autre. Mais il jugea son attitude puérile. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que le natté et son gamin restent ici, alors pourquoi ne pas faire ce qu'il demandait ?

« - Hn. Ramassez vos affaires, je vous ramène. »

Duo lui fit un sourire et alla vite récupérer son manteau et Nick. Kiara protesta un peu, disant que c'était dommage qu'il s'en aille, mais Heero la renvoya sèchement auprès de son frère et de sa sœur.Duo enfila son manteau et rejoignit le japonais qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Ce dernier allait ouvrir la porte mais au même moment celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant entrer une grande silhouette couverte de neige. Sur le coup, Duo recula légèrement effrayé.

« - Woauh, quel temps ! » S'exclama la silhouette en se débarrassant de son gros menton enneigé, bonnet, écharpe et gants.

Une fois tous ces vêtements enlevés, un jeune homme du même âge que Heero apparut. Grand, cheveux châtains avec une étrange mèche qui lui cachait une partie du visage, et deux yeux verts brillant comme des émeraudes.

« - Il neige ? » Demanda alors Heero, soucieux.

« - Oui, le blizzard s'est levé. Les routes sont bloquées, j'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir arrivé jusqu'ici ! »

C'est alors que Trowa se tourna vers Duo, et remarqua pour la première fois sa présence.

« - Bonsoir. » Fit-il étonné de voir un inconnu ici.

« - Bonsoir. » Répondit Duo.

Le regard de Trowa se baissa alors sur Nick et il se tourna vers Heero d'un air interrogateur.

« - Hn… Trowa voici Duo Maxwell, monsieur Maxwell, voici Trowa Barton, mon beau-frère. »

« - Enchanté. » Fit Duo en lui tendant la main.

« - De même. Et ce petit bout de chou, comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Demanda le châtain.

« - Nick. »

Heero intervint rapidement avant que Trowa ne s'engage dans une discussion avec Duo.

« - Tu dis que les routes sont bloquées ? Ca veut dire que l'on ne peut pas retourner en ville ? »

« - Non, à moins que tu veuilles te tuer bien sûr. »

« - Mais il faut que je reparte ! » S'exclama alors Duo. « Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

Trowa se tourna vers Heero, lui faisant comprendre d'un simple regard qu'il devait se montrer amical pour une fois, puis il s'éloigna en direction du salon, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Il y eut un moment de silence, perturbé par des _« Oncle Trowa ! »_ Crié par les trois enfants. Heero soupira longuement, se demandant dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré, puis déclara d'une voix qui était loin d'être chaleureuse et accueillante :

« - Vous ne pourrez pas repartir maintenant. Le mieux est d'attendre que le blizzard se calme et que les routes soient dégagées. »

« - Mais… »

« - Soyez raisonnable ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais risquer de finir dans un fossé tout ça pour vous ramener ! »

« - Je ne vous avais pas demandé de m'emmener ici ! » Riposta Duo, sur le même ton que Heero.

Le japonais prit une autre inspiration, cherchant de toute évidence à se calmer.

« - Écoutez, je vais vous fournir le gît jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme, alors en attendant, comportez-vous comme un invité poli et allé dans le salon ! »

De mauvaise grâce, Duo s'exécuta suivit de Heero et en entrant dans la pièce, ils virent Trowa, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en train de lire un magazine. Ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux, mais sa voix se fit entendre :

« - Heero à ta place je retournerais dans la cuisine pour sauver ce qui reste de nourriture. »

Le japonais jura dans sa langue natale et partit rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes seuls.

Duo cajola doucement Nick quand Trowa l'interrompit :

« - Il est mignon, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Il a quel âge?»

« - Nick et il va avoir trois mois dansdeux semaines. » Répondit le natté.

« - Est-ce que je peux le prendre ? » Demanda Trowa.

« - Bien sur, mais faites attention. » Dit Duo en le lui donnant. « - Vous êtes doué » Continua-t-il après quelques minutes d'observation.

« - J'ai élevé Yuna qui avait environ quatre mois avec Heero. Un jour ma sœur Catherine m'avait demandé de les garder tous les trois car elle avait rendez-vous avec son mari pour un travail d'affaire mais ils ont eu un accident de voiture et ils sont morts sur le coup. Alors nous les avons élevé et nous avons vite pris l'habitude. » Dit Trowa d'un air triste.

« - Oh je suis désolé. » dit Duo.

« - Ce n'est pas grave ne vous en faite pas. »

« - Je pensais que c'était monsieur Yuy leur père. » dit le natté.

« - Non mais la ressemblance est frappante car leur pèreétait le frère d'Heero. »

« - Oh, je vois. » Fit Duo en souriant.

La voix bourru et froide de Heero se fit alors entendre, leur demandant, ou plutôt leur ordonnant de venir manger. Trowa se dirigea alors vers la cuisine suivit de Duo avec Nick dans les bras. Un peu gêné, ce dernier s'installa à table avec cette petite famille qui n'était pas la sienne. Il remarqua tout de suite que les seuls à animer le repas ce fut les enfants, et plus particulièrement Kiara qui s'avérait être une grande bavarde. Heero lui, répondait par monosyllabe et écoutait à peine, quant à Trowa, il ne répondait pas, mais écoutait avec attention ses neveux.

À la fin du repas, Heero invita alors Duo à le suivre à l'étage, et lui indiqua la chambre d'ami alors que Trowa prenait congé de la maisonnée.

« - Vous pourrez dormir ici pour la nuit. La pièce est un peu froide, mais j'ai allumé les radiateurs et elle se réchauffera vite. »

« - Entendu, merci. »

« - Hn. »

Puis le japonais sortit, laissant le natté seul avec le bébé. Ce dernier alla vérifier dans le sac du bébé s'il avait un pyjama pour Nick, et après avoir calfeutré le petit sur le lit, il commença à le déshabiller pour le changer pour la nuit. Il était à se point passionner par sa tâche, qu'il sursauta presque en entendant un coup frappé à la porte. Ce fut Heero qui revenait à nouveau, et qui portait un parc à bébé.

« - Ca appartenait à Yuna, je pense que votre mouflet en aura besoin pour cette nuit. » Expliqua-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur que le natté lui lançait.

« - Oh… Merci c'est vraiment très gentil à vous. » Fit Duo avec un grand sourire.

« - Hn. Bonne nuit. »

« - Bonne nuit, monsieur Yuy. »

Puis Heero sortit une bonne fois pour toute de la chambre, laissant un Duo souriant qui installait le bébé dans le lit, le couvrant chaudement. Puis il se déshabilla à son tour, ne gardant que son tee-shirt et son caleçon et s'installa dans le lit. Sa dernière pensée fut que ce monsieur Yuy n'était pas si méchant qu'il en avait l'air. C'était seulement un ours grincheux mais gentil. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il s'endormit bien vite.

À suivre

* * *

_**Et voilà, fin du chapitre trois, nous espérons que ça vous a plus et nous attendons avec impatience vos petits commentaires pour avoir votre opinion (pour cela c'est simple, il faut cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche) et nous vous disons rendez-vous le mois prochain pour le chapitre quatre.**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Shali et Yami**_


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre : Futur improbable

Auteur : Yami ni Hikari et Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA ; Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; et OCC

Couples : 1 x 2, 3 x 4 (à venir)

Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne sont pas à nous, mais nous gardons espoir de les posséder un jour (quand nous serons riches et que nous pourrons racheter leurs droits niark niark) mais en attendant, on se les approprier pour cette fic, et personne ne nous en empêchera ! Niark

* * *

**Par manque de temps, Yami et moi avons décidé de ne plus répondre aux reviews, nous sommes vraiment désolé pour cela, mais étant chacune prise par nos propres fics et nos projets, nous n'avons presque plus le temps de nous occuper des reviews. Nous espérons que cela ne vous empêchera pas de nous en laisser.**

Nous prenons cependant le temps pour adresser un immense merci à _**Noan ; Lynshan ; SOSO01 ; Nass ; Magical Girl Kiki ; tama ; gergille ; lazulis ; la-shinigami ; Siashini ; Catirella ; Angel Soya ; Spicy Marmelade ; lilu malfoy-potter ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; ElangelCaido ; onarluca et Kelidril.**_

**Et pour répondre aux questions qui revenait le plus souvent :**

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, malgré les apparences, c'est bien à 1x2 ;_

_Le couple Quatre et Trowa va se former au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, donc ils ne se connaissent pas encore ;_

_Heero va rester un rustre encore un long moment, mais... y'aura des période d'acalmies, lol ;_

_Et enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment précisé là, mais un peu plus tard, mais Trowa habite une petite habitation à côté de la maison. Comme ça, il a sa propre intimité mais reste présent pour aider Heero et ses neveux._

* * *

**Futur improbable**

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Duo était réveillé et il attendait avec impatience qu'il fasse jour. Ce n'était pas que la chambre ne soit pas confortable, au contraire, mais il avait seulement hâte de partir d'ici et reprendre ses recherches, de plus, il ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps ici à déranger la maisonnée. Déjà que cette nuit Nick s'était réveillé toute les trois heures, Duo craignait d'avoir réveillé tout le monde. Le jour commençait à se lever et Duo se demanda vaguement si quelqu'un était déjà debout…. S'assurant que Nick dormait bien tranquillement, il s'habilla de ses vêtements de la veille et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Il descendit l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, et quand il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il sentit une odeur de café, signifiant que quelqu'un était levé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où la lumière était allumé et vit Heero en train de boire son café.

« - Bonjour. » Salua Duo en avançant un peu.

« - Bonjour. Si le café fort ne vous fait pas peur, servez-vous. Les tasses sont dans ce placard. » Indiqua Heero.

Duo acquiesça silencieusement et se servit rapidement une tasse avant de s'installer à la table avec Heero. Le natté prit une gorgée de la boisson et porta alors son regard vers la fenêtre.

« - C'est une vrai tempête dehors, c'est une chance que l'électricité ne nous ait pas encore lâché. » commenta alors Heero

« - Vous pensez que cela va durer longtemps ? » Demanda alors Duo, inquiet.

« - Un ou deux jours. »

Duo fut scandalisé par la réponse du japonais. Comment fera-t-il pour rejoindre la ville avec ce temps-là ? Et la réponse lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux : Il était coincé ici. Il fut à ce point perdu dans ses pensées qu'il vit sans vrament le voir Heero se lever et aller poser sa tache dans l'évier, puis il se tourna vers Duo.

« - Je vais aller déblayer un passage dehors et me rendre chez Trowa. Si vous voulez déjeuner, vous avez ce qu'il faut dans le réfrigérateur. »

« - Entendu. Que puis-je faire pour vous rendre service ? »

Heero le regarda longuement en silence puis déclara :

« - Si les enfants se réveillent avant que je sois de retour, ne les laissait pas sortir. »

« - Bien entendu. »

Puis Heero quitta la cuisine pour s'habiller chaudement et sortit dehors dans le vent et la neige. Duo quant à lui se leva et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour en examiner le contenu. Puis, il décida en souriant de remercier à sa manière la famille de ce ranch pour l'avoir hébergé pour la nuit, et aussi se faire pardonner pour l'histoire du lait de la veille en faisant un petit-déjeuner de rois. Il attrapa tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et se mit à l'ouvrage, qui sait, peut-être que des brioches à la cannelle ferait fondre l'espace de quelques secondes le caractère bourru de ce Heero Yuy , pensa-t-il en souriant d'un air amusé.

Heero, quant à lui, creusait avec effort une tranché pour pouvoir atteindre l'écurie, et en fit une autre pour rejoindre la petite cabane dans laquelle vivait Trowa. Et c'est couvert de neige de la tête au pied, qu'il pénétra dans la pièce principale, c'est-à-dire le salon qui faisait aussi cuisine et salle à manger. Il y trouva son beau-frère, attablé devant la table en train de boire une tasse de café bien chaude. Ce dernier leva un œil impassible sur le japonais.

« - La tempête ne s'est toujours pas calmé à ce que je vois. »

« - Non, loin de là ! » Fit Heero en se débarrassant de ses gants, de son écharpe, de son manteau et de ses bottes.

« - Tu veux du café ? »

« - Non merci, j'ai déjeuné avant de venir. »

Heero s'installa en face de son beau-frère qui continuait de déjeuner tranquillement.

« - Je suis passé voir si tu voulais m'accompagner jusqu'au pâturage d'hiver, je voudrais être sûr que le bétail s'est mis à l'abris. »

« - Je viens. Nous irons plus vite à deux. Je finis mon café et on y va. »

« - Hn. »

« - Tout le monde dormait encore quand tu as quitté la maison ? »

« - Le jeune homme était débout. » Maugréa Heero. « Il va surveiller les enfants pendant mon absence, ce matin. »

« - C'est gentil de sa part. Il a l'air débrouillard ce garçon, travailleur et très gentil. »

Heero haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, et Trowa continua sur sa lancée :

« - Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, Heero, c'est pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici, si tu ne le connaissais pas. »

« - A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même… » Murmura le japonais, sentant où voulait en venir son beau-frère.

« - Heero…. Il serait peut-être tant que tu te l'avoues à toi-même. » Déclara Trowa. « Il serait peut-être temps que tu songes à te caser une bonne fois pour toute, que tu réapprennes à vivre comme avant… »

« - Avec trois enfants à charge ? C'est hors de question. Puis avec le travail au ranch, j'aurais pas le temps de conter fleurette à quelqu'un. »

« - Mais tu aimerais avoir quelqu'un auprès de toi. Quelqu'un qui t'aimerait…. »

« - Ca suffit Trowa ! » Coupa Heero d'une voix sèche. « Ce que j'aimerais pour le moment, c'est allé m'occuper des bêtes ! »

Trowa soupira et abandonna le sujet. Il savait que Heero était très sensible quant on parlait de sa vie privé, il s'était refermé sur lui-même à la mort de Catherine et de Wufei, se concentrant sur les enfants et le travail, tirant un trait sur sa propre vie. Cependant, Trowa connaissait Heero depuis très longtemps à présent, et il savait parfaitement que jamais Heero n'aurait agit de façon aussi irréfléchie que la veille en ramenant un étranger ici…. Ce Duo Maxwell ne laissait pas indifférent son beau-frère, il en mettrait sa main à couper, mais Heero ne s'en rendait pas compte lui-même.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Après quatre heures passées dans le froid et la neige à s'occuper du bétail, les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la maison. Ils étaient en train de se débarrasser de leurs manteaux quand une bonne odeur parvint au nez de Heero, qui crut avoir une hallucination quand il reconnut l'odeur de pain chaud.

« - Je rêve où ça sent les pâtisseries ? » Questionna-t-il.

Trowa haussa un sourcil et huma l'air avant de sourire d'un air affamé.

« - Tu ne rêves pas, et justement, je meurs de faim ! »

Puis il partit en direction de la cuisine, suivit de Heero qui maugréait dans sa barbe inexistante. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte et observèrent le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Duo s'affairait au comptoir, entouré par Kiara, Rémy et Yuna et ils plaisantaient gaiement tout en démoulant des petits pains qui ressemblaient à des brioches, tandis que Nick était installé sur l'ancien siège bébé de Yuna.

« - Oncle Heero, Oncle Trowa ! » S'exclama Yuna en courrant vers eux

Trowa l'attrapa dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou. Il fit de même avec Kiara, Rémy et Nick et salua Duo au passage. Heero se contenta d'un « hn » en signe de bonjour. Puis il s'installa à table avec Trowa suivit des enfants.

« - Vous tombez bien, Duo vient de finir les brioches. Il est vraiment doué. » Dit Kiara

« - C'est vrai que ça à l'air bon. Où as-tu appris à faire des pâtisseries ? » Demanda Trowa curieux que le jeune homme puisse faire cela.

« - J'ai travaillé dans plusieurs boulangeries, c'est là que j'ai appris à faire différentes pâtisseries. » Répondit Duo en leur mettant une brioche dans les assiettes que les petits avaient sorties un peu plus tôt.

Une fois que tout le monde eut sa part, ils commencèrent à manger tout doucement parce que c'était encore chaud. Duo les observa et eut le sourire quand il vît que tout le monde avait l'air de bien aimer. A son tour il mangea son morceau.

« - C'est trop bon Duo. » Dit Kiara

« - Merci, c'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit. » Répondit celui-ci

« - Dîtes-moi monsieur Maxwell, dans quelles boulangeries avez-vous travaillé ? » L'interrompit Heero.

« - Un peu partout. » Répondit Duo évasivement. « Quand est-ce que la tempête va cesser ? » Demanda-t-il en changeant de conversation

Heero n'était pas dupe mais Trowa répondit quand même à sa question.

« - Si tout se passe normalement, elle s'arrêtera ce soir. »

Duo fut dépité par cette réponse, lui qui voulait reprendre la route le plus vite possible pour commencer ses recherches, le voilà bloquer dans cette maison où le propriétaire lui faisait clairement savoir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu en ne lui parlant que par des grognements ou un ton bourru.

« - Ecoute Duo, j'ai une proposition à te faire, en ce moment on a pas beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper des enfants, du ménage, de la cuisine enfin tout ce qui est taches ménagères à cause du mauvais temps on doit plus s'occuper des bêtes. Alors je me disais que comme tu es doué en cuisine et que apparemment tu aimes bien les enfants. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien rester encore un peu ici et nous aider en échange d'un petit salaire ? » Dit Trowa.

Duo réfléchit à cette offre, _« Cette proposition m'offre beaucoup d'avantage. »_ se dit-il. _« Je pourrais faire mes recherches tout en étant sur d'avoir un toit pour dormir. Je serai au chaud et Nick aussi, il ne manquera de rien si j'accepte mais… »_

Le châtain regarda dans la direction de Heero pour lui demander :

« - Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord que je reste ou pas ? »

« - Hn » Répondit celui-ci.

« - Allez Duo, il est d'accord sinon il t'aurait déjà foutu dehors. » Le convainquit Trowa

« - Bon puisque tout le monde est d'accord, j'accepte. » Fit Duo avec un grand sourire.

A suivre

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre... Le chapitre 5 arrivera le premier jour du mois d'août, alors nous vous disons à dans un mois, et en attendant, dites-nous ce que vous en pensez.**


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre : Futur improbable

Auteur : Yami ni Hikari et Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA ; Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; et OCC

Couples : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x C (passé)

Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne sont pas à nous, mais nous gardons espoir de les posséder un jour (quand nous serons riches et que nous pourrons racheter leurs droits niark niark) mais en attendant, on se les approprier pour cette fic, et personne ne nous en empêchera ! Niark

_**Futur improbable**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

**Trois jours plus tard**

Ils étaient dans la voiture, en route pour le centre-ville pour récupérer la voiture de leur nouveau pensionnaire, et Heero se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage tout en repensant aux derniers événements. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Duo était installé au ranch, trois jours que Heero se posait de plus en plus de question, et trois jours que le natté détourné la conversation quand ils arrivaient sur un sujet personnel. Mais le pire de tout pour Heero, c'était que depuis trois jours qu'il supportait la présence du natté, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver fascinant. Surtout ces yeux…. Il aimait la façon dont ces deux perles améthyste brillaient quand il parlait de quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Il étouffé un grognement et secoua la tête pour chasser cela de sa tête.

« - A quoi penses-tu ? » Fit la voix de Trowa à ses côtés.

« - A rien ! » Bougonna Heero.

« - Si tu le dis ! »

Ils replongèrent dans leur silence habituel, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garèrent sur le parking du supermarché, à côté d'une vielle voiture qui semblait être celle de Duo.

« - Bon, je vais la conduire si elle veut bien démarrer et je te suivrais. » Décréta Heero en sortant les clés que Duo lui avait donné.

« - Entendu. »

Le japonais sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers celle du natté, elle avait passé presque deux jours dehors sous la neige, et il espérait vraiment qu'elle tienne encore le coup et que le moteur n'est pas gelé. Il inséra la clé dans le démarreur et la tourna, le moteur se mit en marche, mais s'arrêta aussitôt, il jura et retenta une nouvelle fois. Au bout de plusieurs essais, il parvint enfin à la démarrer. Il la laissa chauffer durant quelques minutes et malgré lui, son regard erra sur ce qui l'entourait, et vit une photo coincée dans le pare-soleil. Dessus, il y vit Duo qui enlacé par la taille une jeune fille brune, les cheveux court et des yeux bleus. Il se demanda brièvement qui elle était. Un coup de klaxon le fit sursauter, et il se tourna vers la voiture de Trowa. Il baissa la vitre pour parler avec lui.

« - Tu penses qu'elle tiendra la route ? » Demanda le châtain.

« - hn…. Oui, peut-être. »

Il remonta la vitre, et prit précautionneusement la route du ranch, Trowa ouvrant la route. Dans la voiture, Heero se posait de plus en plus de questions et il avait beau questionner Duo, celui-ci refusait de lui raconter quoi que ce soit mais Heero avait remarqué que le natté passait beaucoup de temps en ville avec Nick pendant que les petits étaient à l'école et lui en train de travailler avec Trowa à l'extérieur.

Il aperçu enfin le ranch et quelques minutes plus tard, il gara l'auto à côté de la sienne. Ils se changèrent pour aller travailler dans les pâturages. Ils arrêtèrent quand il commença à faire froid. En rentrant ils entendirent les rires de ses neveux dans le salon et une bonne odeur émanait de la cuisine ce qui voulait dire que Duo était en train de préparer le dîner. Heero en profita pour parler à ses neveux.

« - Alors les enfants, vous vous amusez bien ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant un ton concerné.

Trois regards interrogateurs se levèrent sur lui, puis ils acquiescèrent.

« - Dites-moi, Duo était à la maison quand vous êtes rentrés ? » Continua de demander le japonais.

« - Oui ! » S'exclama Rémy. « Et il nous a fait un délicieux cake. C'était très bon. »

« - Et est-ce qu'il vous parle de ce qu'il fait toute la journée ? »

« - Ben non, il ne nous en parle pas. » Répondit Kiara

« - Hn. Donc vous ne savez pas pourquoi il est tout le temps en ville. » Insista Heero.

« - Ben tu sais oncle Heero, nous on est à l'école, donc on peut pas savoir. » Fit Kiara avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« - Hn. » Grogna Heero.

Trowa arriva dans la pièce sur ces entrefaites en s'exclamant :

« - A table, c'est prêt ! »

Tout le monde se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour manger la bonne cuisine de Duo. Ils mangèrent avec appétit, parlant de tout et de rien, surtout Duo et Trowa avec les trois enfants, Heero s'étant muré dans un silence de plomb. Une fois le repas terminé, Duo fit la vaisselle rapidement. Et à peine eut-il fini qu'Heero rentra dans la cuisine et lui demanda d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

« - Monsieur Maxwell, voulez-vous bien me suivre ? »

« - D'accord, je vous suis. » Répondit-il tout en rangeant les dernières assiettes et s'assurant en passant devant le salon que Nick était toujours avec Trowa.

Duo se demandait ce que Heero lui voulait. Il entra dans son bureau et s'installa dans le petit divan qu'il y avait dans la pièce tandis que le japonais prenait place devant son bureau, regardant le natté avec un air sévère, comme l'aurait fait un proviseur face à un mauvais élève.

« - Bon écoutez, je commence vraiment en avoir assez de ce mystère qui vous entoure et de ne même pas savoir d'où vous venez. Alors maintenant je vais vous posez des question et cette fois je voudrais des réponses de votre part. Est-ce que Duo Maxwell est votre vrai nom ? Etes vous le père de cet enfant ? D'où venez-vous exactement ? » Questionna-t-il de but en blanc.

Duo se releva rapidement, le visage démontrant très clairement sa colère, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui pose sans arrêt des questions

« - Ca ne vous regarde pas ! C'est ma vie privée » S'énerva-t-il

« - Vous êtes ici chez moi, j'ai le droit de vous posez des questions et d'y avoir des réponses » Répliqua Heero encore plus en colère.

« - Si ce n'est rien que ça, je m'en vais tout de suite. Je préfère encore mieux partir que rester dans cette maison qui ressemble presque à la gestapo. »

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte mais avant qu'il ne puisse amortir un geste pour l'ouvrir, une main se posa sur son poignet pour l'arrêter. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Heero qui se tenait à quelques centimètres derrière lui.

« - Excusez-moi. Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas vous braquer. Le mieux est que nous reprenions notre calme tout les deux. » Dit celui-ci en le lâchant.

« - J'accepte vos excuses et je veux bien répondre à quelques questions, mais je ne supporterais pas que vous me harceliez sans cesse avec ça, monsieur Yuy. Alors pour commencer, non, je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant, pour être exact, je viens de New York et ce que je fais dans cette ville ne vous regarde toujours pas. » Répondit Duo d'un ton plus froid que d'habitude pour dissuader Heero de lui en demander plus.

« - Bien c'est un bon début. Mais j'ai une dernière question avant de clore cette parodie de discussion, êtes-vous recherché par la police ? »

Duo regarda Heero un instant dans les yeux, puis remarquant que le japonais était sérieux, il commença à rire, tandis que le regard cobalt de son interlocuteur s'assombrissait dangereusement.

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

« - Vous avez raison ce n'est pas drôle, et vous avez aussi raison de vous inquiétez, et pour vous répondre, non je ne suis pas un hors-la-loi recherché par le FBI pour vol ou kidnapping, mais si vous n'êtes toujours pas satisfait de mes réponses, renseignez-vous sur moi, au moins là, vous serez sûr des réponses. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, il quitta le bureau sous le regard furieux d'Heero qui n'avait pas aimé la façon moqueuse de Duo de répondre à sa dernière question. _« Cet homme commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerf, mais dieu, la colère lui va très bien, ça le rend plus attirant. »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Heero avant de se mettre une grande claque mentalement.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Duo, Heero n'avait toujours pas bougé, et ce fut quelques coups frappés contre la porte qui le fit revenir à lui.

« - Quoi ? » Fit-il en signe d'invitation à rentrer.

Quiconque aurait rebroussé chemin face au ton plus qu'accueillant du japonais, mais Trowa n'était pas du genre à être impressionné par Heero, et ce, depuis de très nombreuses années maintenant, aussi, entra-t-il tranquillement dans le bureau.

« - Tu as l'air contrarié. » Constata le châtain en prenant place sur le canapé.

« - Je le suis. » Répondit Heero d'un ton bourru.

« - Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

A ces mots, Heero releva un regard froid et menaçant sur son beau-frère, avant de déclarer d'une voix à l'image de son regard :

« - Bien sûr que tu peux le savoir puisque ma contrariété est dû à tes idées idiotes ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu retiennes cet homme ici ? Le mieux aurait été qu'il parte ! »

« - Heero. » Fit Trowa d'un ton calme. « Je pense que tu cherches les ennuis là où il n'y en a pas. Duo est quelqu'un de très bien, poli, serviable et les enfants l'adorent. »

« - Mais nous ne savons même pas qui il est ! Il ne veut rien nous dire de sa vie ! »

« - Tout simplement parce que ça ne nous regarde pas Heero ! » Répliqua Trowa excédé. « Le fait que nous l'hébergions ne nous donne pas le droit de demander le compte rendu de sa vie personnel ! »

Une part de Heero savait que Trowa avait raison, mais il était trop fier et buté pour l'admettre, aussi, il s'en tint à son idée première.

« - Et si c'était un grand criminel ? Un évadé ? Un meurtrier ? Ou autre ? Tu as pensé à la sécurité des enfants. »

« - Peut-être que j'ai effectivement eu tord de proposer ce job si rapidement à Duo, mais il m'inspire confiance, et je suis intimement persuadé qu'il n'est rien de tout ça. »

« - Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il reste ici ! »

Trowa se leva alors du canapé, et étant plus grand que Heero, il le domina de toute sa hauteur.

« - Ecoute, les enfants aiment Duo, avec lui, ils ont l'impression d'être choyé, quand ils rentrent de l'école, ils savent qu'il sera là pour les accueillir, pour leur parler, pour les aider, chose que nous ne pouvons pas beaucoup faire… Nous avions décidé qu'il resterait ici pour quelques temps, alors il restera. Tu ne me reprocheras pas de faire plaisir à mes neveux. »

Sur ces mots, il se détourna pour sortir du bureau, mais avant ça, il rajouta une dernière phrase.

« - N'oublie pas que noël approche, et que peut-être cette année grâce à Duo, ils pourront avoir le Noël qu'ils veulent depuis des années. »

Puis sans laisser le temps à Heero de parler ou de rejeter cette phrase, il sortit du bureau. Il alla embrasser ses neveux et rejoignit son chez-lui pour un repos bien mérité.

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre : Futur improbable

Auteur : Yami ni Hikari et Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA ; Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; et OCC

Couples : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x C (passé)

Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne sont pas à nous, mais nous gardons espoir de les posséder un jour (quand nous serons riches et que nous pourrons racheter leurs droits niark niark) mais en attendant, on se les approprier pour cette fic, et personne ne nous en empêchera ! Niark

_**Futur improbable**_

**_Chapitre 6_**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis sa dispute avec Duo, puis avec Trowa. Depuis, il avait trouvé plus sage d'éviter de poser des questions au natté, ce dernier risquant de se sentir menacé par lui. Sa relation avec Trowa quant à elle, n'avait absolument pas passé, ils se connaissaient depuis des années, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se criaient dessus. Une fois les choses mises au clair, ils avaient tout oublié et reprenait là où ils s'en étaient. En cet instant même, il se trouvait dans la cuisine, lisant un quelconque journal tandis que Duo préparait quelques cookies pour l'arrivée des enfants. Il leva les yeux sur le natté et observa son profil durant quelques secondes, et admit presque à contrecoeur que sa présence le soulagerait en cette période chargé surtout que noël approchait. Il secoua la tête puis tourna le regard vers Nick qui était dans son couffin, posé sur la table près de lui. Il entendit alors la porte d'entrée claquer et les voix des enfants se faire entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses trois neveux pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, alléché par la bonne odeur des cookies de Duo. Après avoir servi les enfants, le natté empoigna Nick et alla à l'étage pour changer sa couche. Seul dans la cuisine avec ses neveux, Heero était toujours plongé dans sa lecture mais il fut surpris quand il vit Kiara se poster devant lui, un air déterminé dans les yeux.

« - Oncle Heero, tu sais, Noël c'est dans deux semaines. » Fit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« - Où veux-tu en venir ? » Demanda Heero en reposant patiemment le journal.

Kiara prit une grande inspiration et déclara d'une traite :

« - Cette année on voudrait avoir un vrai sapin ! »

« - …. »

« - Un qui est grand, et avec des épines et qui sent la forêt. Pas le truc qui ressemble à rien que tu montes chaque année. »

« - hn… Non ! »

« - Mais oncle Heero….. »

« - Kiara…. Un sapin est un sapin, qu'il soit vrai ou faux ne changera rien pour le jour de noël. » Fit le japonais.

Kiara regarda son oncle avec un air boudeur et se détourna de lui et quitta la cuisine.

« - Mais le père noël il va pas être mettre tous ces cadeaux si on fait pas un vrai sapin, c'est ma copine Manon qui l'a dit. » Fit alors Yuna très sérieusement, du haut de six ans.

« - Mange tes cookies ! » Déclara Heero en se replongeant dans son journal.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Le lendemain, Kiara n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée d'avoir un sapin et comptait bien l'obtenir, elle décida que le mieux était que se soit un adulte qui demanderait à son oncle. Après avoir couché les enfants et entendu les supplications de Kiara, Duo prit son courage à deux mains et alla retrouver Heero qui se trouvait dans le salon. Il s'approcha de lui, Nick dans les bras.

« - Vous savez, acheté un sapin à vos neveux, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. » Déclara-t-il alors, se demandant presque aussitôt si il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'entre dans le vif du sujet d'une manière plus subtile.

« - C'est hors de question. » Se contenta de lui répondre Heero, sans lever les yeux.

« - Ecoutez, Rémy et Yuna sont très jeunes, et demain matin en se levant ils vont s'attendrent à aller chercher leur arbre de noël. Je leur ai promis. »

« - Et bien vous n'auriez pas dû. Alors vous irez leur expliquer qu'ils auront droit de décorer seulement le sapin artificiel habituel. »

« - Faire plaisir à vos neveux est si dur pour vous ? Si vous ne voulez pas en acheter, allez en chercher un dans la forêt, vous devriez en trouver un quelque part, non ? »

Heero ignora complètement la phrase de Duo et détourna la conversation sur un sujet qu'il savait épineux mais qui aurait peut-être le don de faire abandonner le sujet au natté.

« - Il a quel âge ce moutard déjà ? » Demanda-t-il abruptement alors.

Duo le regarda d'un excédé par ce changement de sujet, mais répondit néanmoins :

« - Nick, c'est son nom, à trois mois. »

« - Hn…. Et son vrai père, où est-il ? »

« - Si je le savais…. » Murmura Duo presque pour lui-même.

Heero fut un peu surpris par cette réponse, puis demanda d'un hésitant :

« - Est-ce que vous êtes venu ici pour le chercher ? Pour retrouver son vrai père ? »

« - Ca ne vous regarde pas. » Se contenta de répondre Duo. « Maintenant, revenons-en au sapin ! »

Il vit Heero se raidir et son visage se fermer.

« - Parlez-en autant que vous voulez de votre sapin si ça vous fait plaisir ! Mais ça sera sans moi, j'ai du travail qui m'attend et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller à la chasse au sapin ! »

« - Bon, alors dans ce cas, c'est moi qui les emmènerais et qui leur achèterais ce sapin ! Et je demanderais à Trowa de venir avec nous pour qu'il participe à la joie de ses neveux. » Déclara alors Duo.

Heero plissa les yeux à la mention de son beau-frère, sachant parfaitement que ce dernier donnerait raison au natté et se rangerait de son côté, le faisant passer pour quelqu'un de sans-cœur…. Et cela, il préférait l'éviter.

« - Très bien ! Je vous emmènerais ! » Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide en se levant pour quitter la pièce, alors que Duo esquissait un sourire victorieux.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se dépêcha de manger surtout les enfants, ils étaient content que Duo est réussi à convaincre leur oncle d'aller chercher un vrai sapin. Trowa lui aussi souriait car il savait bien pourquoi Heero avait accepté, ou du moins il le devinait. Heero quant à lui regrettait déjà sa décision.

Après avoir fini le ménage, ils se mirent tous en route vers la ville pour pouvoir acheter leur sapin. Ils roulèrent un petit moment avant de s'arrêter devant une grande place, qui pour l'occasion était remplie de sapin en tout genre. Ils descendaient tous les six de la camionnette, et commencèrent à déambuler à travers tous les sapins, de tailles différentes.

« - Kiara, Yuna et Rémy, on vous laisse le choix du sapin. » S'exclama Trowa tout en souriant.

« - Ouais ! » S'écrièrent les enfants en regardant tous les sapins.

Il était heureux de voir ces neveux ainsi après tout ça serait leur premier vrai Noël. Bien sur, ils avaient toujours eu des cadeaux, un bon repas mais jamais de véritable sapin, ni de maison bien décoré…. Pas une vraie ambiance joyeuse et dans le vrai esprit de noël….

« - De voir leur joie, ça fait chaud au cœur. » Dit Duo en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Trowa hocha la tête. Heero quant à lui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer tout en suivant le groupe d'un pas plus lent, quand Rémy s'exclama :

« - Ouah ! Celui-ci est parfait. Oncle Heero, Oncle Trowa, on peut avoir celui-ci ? » Dit-il avec des yeux larmoyant en pointant un beau sapin riche en aiguille et de taille imposante.

« - C'est vrai qu'il est bien. » Approuva Kiara suivit de Yuna qui acquiesçait tout en regardant le sapin.

« - Bon puisque tout le monde est d'accord, c'est celui là qu'on prend. » Conclut Trowa.

Ils demandèrent à un des vendeurs de l'attacher sur le toit de la camionnette pendant qu'ils allaient payer. Une fois cela fait, ils retournèrent au ranch, les enfants étaient déjà tout excités alors qu'Heero soupirait d'anticipation à ce qui allait arriver. Une fois à l'intérieur après avoir rentré le sapin. Les trois enfants commencèrent à le décorer mais bien vite ils se trouvèrent à court de décoration car le sapin était bien grand.

« - Oh….. Mais comment on va faire pour finir de le décorer ? » Pleurnicha Rémy.

Duo fronçait les sourcils d'un air soucieux, essayant de trouver une solution, quand se fut Trowa qui mit fin au problème.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, il y'a encore pleins de décorations dans le grenier et je suis sûr que oncle Heero va aller nous les chercher. N'est-ce pas ? » Déclara Trowa d'un air malicieux en observant le japonais qui était assit dans son coin.

Heero lui jeta son meilleur regard noir qui eut aucun effet sur son beau-frère mais se dirigea quand même vers l'étage alors que les cris de joie de ses neveux retentirent.

« - Alors que quelqu'un m'accompagne, j'ai autre chose à faire que de ramener ces décorations. » Bougonna-t-il.

« - Je vais venir vous aider. » Se proposa Duo en se dirigeant vers lui

Heero hocha doucement la tête et tous les deux allèrent en haut.

« - Vous savez, vous pourrez être plus gentil quand même et aider vos neveux en y mettant un peu de bonne volonté. Noël est un moment magique pour les petits et aussi pour les grands. » le réprimanda le natté.

« - Vous n'avez rien à me dire, et je n'ai pas besoins de vos conseils minables pour m'occuper de mes neveux correctement. » Rétorqua méchamment Heero.

Ils arrivèrent en dessous du grenier il ouvrit la trappe et déplia l'échelle avant d'y monter. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y grimper, la voix du natté s'éleva à nouveau :

« - Vous êtes vraiment énervant quand vous vous y mettez. J'ai été engagé pour m'occuper des enfants et je compte bien leur offrir un vrai Noël et je refuse que vous le gâchiez avec votre caractère de cochon et votre mauvaise humeur. » S'exclama-t-il, énervé par le comportement du japonais.

Excédé par cet homme qui croyait pouvoir lui donner des leçons d'éducation, il se retourna brusquement, dans l'intention de lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute, mais il n'avait pas prit conscience que Duo était aussi près de lui. Aussi, quand ils se firent face, il n'y eut que quelques petits centimètres qui les séparaient. Heero sentit le souffle chaud de Duo se mêlait au sien, et le parfum de natté montait jusqu'à ses narines, l'envoûtant complètement. Cet homme le rendait dingue dans tous les termes du mot.

« - Passez-moi cette fichu torche ! » S'exclama le japonais en arrachant brusquement de ladite torche des mains de son tortionnaire.

Duo ne répliqua plus rien, lui aussi étant un peu troublé. Heero grimpa rapidement l'échelle et disparut dans le grenier, se mettant à la rechercher des cartons qui se trouvaient tout au fond. Après quelques minutes il tendit le carton de décoration à Duo.

« - Maintenant apportez-le aux enfants. »

Duo acquiesça en silence et s'éloigna. Heero referma la trappe du grenier après avoir tout remis en place et soupira.

« - Enfin la paix. » Murmura-t-il

_**A suivre….**_

****

**_Un grand merci collectif pour vos reviews, ça nous a vraiment fait très plaisir._**

**_Et ensuite, nous allons clore le chapitre sur une note moins réjouissante, mais cette fic sera mis un peu de côté (attention, elle ne sera pas abandonné, mais les chapitres arriveront moins souvent) car Cora reprend les cours bientot et ses études lui prendront beaucoup de temps, quant à moi, je rentrerais bientot dans la vie active également, sans parler de mes propres fics à écrire, donc nous aurons moins de temps pour écrire celle-là. Nous faisons donc appelle à votre patience, et nous nous excusons pour ce petit désagrément._**

**_Bisous_**

_**Shali Maxwell et**_ _**Yami ni Hikari**_


End file.
